A touch screen panel is generally divided into as follows depending on the detection methods of signals. In other words, the type includes a resistive type sensing a location pressed by pressure through changes in a current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type sensing a selected location as changes in a voltage while a magnetic field is applied.
Currently, a transparent ITO electrode has been commonly used in manufacturing a touch sensor. A transparent ITO electrode is commonly used in a screen unit of a touch sensor, and a metal having relatively small resistance is used in a wiring unit. As demand for a narrow bezel has recently increased, demand for a film depositing a metal on ITO has increased.
A narrow bezel relates to a trend of a metal wire width gradually decreasing as a touch screen is enlarged in a limited mobile device size, and the number of channels increases as a high-resolution screen becomes more generalized.
When a laminate including an ITO layer and a metal layer is manufactured, a method of crystallizing an ITO layer with the ITO layer being laminated on a substrate (PET), forming a metal layer on the crystallized ITO layer, and then patterning the metal layer is commonly used, as shown in FIG. 1.